Tak ingin kau pergi
by Miamau Kakashi
Summary: Harusnya aku percaya padamu... Kakashi menyesal,,,
1. Chapter 1

**Baru permulaan nihh,,**

**Coba- coba bikin songfic, pake lagunya peterpan yang KISAH CINTAKU (haduu.. standar banget yyahh,,,)**

**Kalo udah ad yang pake, maaf yahh abis pengen…**

**Naruto punya om masashi..**

**Ada unsur OOC n pastinya Geje!!**

* * *

**_Di malam yang sesunyi ini,, aku sendiri.._**

**_Tiada yang menemani.._**

"Sudahlah… jangan seperti ini terus," terdengar suara dari seorang pemuda yang berambut panjang kepada temannya.

Zrashhhh…

Tiba – tiba hujan turun dengan derasnya..

"Whoa.. hujan..! Kakashi,, ayo masuk,, nanti kau saki,t" kata pemuda berambut panjang kepada Kakashi.

"Tak apa – apa Itachi, aku ingin sendiri"

"Ya sudah,, jangan lama–lama, kau pun tahu dia takan suka jika kau sakit," Itachi pun masuk ke kamarnya sambil membiarkan Kakashi berdiri hujan–hujanan di balkon kamarnya.

***

Kakashi hatake, laki–laki berumur 17 tahun yang tinggal bersama kawannya Itachi, mereka berdua bersekolah di KONOHA HIGH SCHOOL . Kakashi sangat tampan dan pintar, begitupun Itachi. Tapi mereka berdua bersahabat dan sekarang tinggal bersama untuk belajar mandiri.

***

**_Akhirnya kini ku sadari, dia telah pergi.._**

**_Tinggalkan diriku.._**

**_Adakah semua kan terulang,, kisah cintaku.._**

**_Yang seperti dulu.. _**

Haruno sakura, gadis manis yang satu–satunya bisa membuat seorang Kakashi jatuh cinta. Dia yang kini namanya terukir di batu nisan sebuah pemakaman yang tadi di kunjungi Kakashi. Jika tidak diseret Itachi, sepertinya Kakashi tidak akan pulang. Kakashi benar – benar terpukul, karena dia tidak ada saat masa – masa terakhir Sakura hidup.

**_Hanya dirimu yang kucinta dan ku kenang,_**

**_di dalam hatiku,_**

**_takan pernah hilang,_**

**_bayangan dirimu,_**

**_untuk selamanya…_**

"kau mau berjanji kan Kakashi?" Tanya Sakura suatu hari, saat ia dan Kakashi duduk di bangku taman.

"berjanji apa sakura??"

"berjanji, kalau kau akan selalu percaya padaku, bahwa aku menyayangimu sampai kapanpu??"

"tentu saja sakura." Kakashi tersenyum lembut, setelah mengecup ringan bibir sakura.

***

Itu adalah saat indah dalam hidup Kakashi.

Hingga suatu hari,,

"Sasuke uchiha.." kata seorang laki–laki bersusia sekitar 16 tahun sambil membungkukan badannya.

"Aku Kakashi.. salam kenal ya." Jawab Kakashi sambil tersenyum.

"hn…" (tau kan siapa yang ngomong gitu? =3)

"wah.. kau lebih tampan dari Itachi ya."

"hn.."

"hei Kakashi,, tentu saja aku yang lebih tampan!!" teriak Itachi yang baru masuk ke ruangan sambil membawa barang-barang Sasuke.

"Sasuke, selama tinggal disini, yang sopan ya," Kata Itachi lagi.

"Sekarang kau masuk saja dulu ke kamar, aku mau bicara dengan Kakashi"

"Hn.." kata Sasuke sambil masuk ke kamar Itachi.

"Itachi,, adikmu tak punya kosa kata lain selain hn,, ??" Kakashi bertanya heran.

"Tak tahulah aku. BTW, tak apa–apa kan jika Sasuke tinggal disini sementara waktu?"

"ya tak apa–apa."

***

**_Mengapa terjadi.._**

**_Kepada dirimu,,_**

**_Aku tak percaya, kau telah tiada.._**

**_Harusnya ku pergi.._**

**_Tinggalkan dunia.._**

**_Agar aku dapat berjumpa denganmu… _**

Harusnya aku percaya padamu..

Mengapa yang kulihat terakhir kali darimu adalah mata sedihmu..

Aku menyesal Sakura…

***

"Jadi.. kau mau menerimaku atau tidak?" Tanya Sasuke kepada wanita yang duduk di sebelahnya dibangku taman sekolah.

"Kau bercanda Sasuke! Bahkan kita baru kenal seminggu. Kau jangan menggodaku terus!"

"Aku belum pernah seserius ini, kau benar–benar membuat ku jatuh cinta, Sakura."

"Aku…."

Tanpa mereka sadari, ada seseorang yang memperhatikan mereka dari jauh.

Awalnya dia merasa biasa saja, tapi kemudian dia melihat Sasuke melakukan sesuatu yang….

BRAKKKK…!

Kakashi meninju loker disampingnya. Rambut peraknya terlihat masih sedikit basah karena dia habis mencuci muka, tapi perjalanan dari toilet tadi membuatnya melihat Sakura…..

* * *

**Hahaa…. Geje dan aneh???**

**Kira–kira Sasuke ngapain? Sakura jawab apa? (halahh,, standar banget yah?)**

**Makanya atuh ripiuu…**

**Ajarin aku lebih banyak… =3**

**Mohon bantuannya para senpai.. ^_^**

**~RIPIUUUU…..~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Makasih buat yang udah ripiu di chap sebelumnya..**

**Maaf masih banyak salahnya..**

**Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pokonya OOC, GEJE.**

**WARNING: Menggunakan alur bolak-balik *emang ada?***

**Jadi, jeli-jelilah membacanya. Hohoho..**

**Cerita sebelumnya:**

**Kakashi meninju loker disampingnya. Rambut peraknya terlihat masih sedikit basah karena dia habis mencuci muka, tapi perjalanan dari toilet tadi membuatnya melihat Sakura…..**

"Kakashi, aku minta maaf."

"Untuk apa kau minta maaf?"

"Aku.. tadi.. aku melihat Sasuke.."

"Kau tidak perlu minta maaf Itachi, kau tidak salah," jawab Kakashi sambil berjalan meninggalkan Itachi yang menatapnya prihatin.

***

"Sasuke, kenapa kau lakukan itu?"

"Hn.."

"Kau kan tahu Sakura itu pacar Kakashi."

Sasuke yang sedang membaca buku di kamarnya pun akhirnya berjalan keluar dari kamar.

"Hei… kau mendengarku tidak sih?" Itachi yang biasanya sabar pun berteriak.

"Tenang saja, besok aku pulang ke tempat ayah dan ibu. Jadi kau tidak perlu repot mengurusku," Sasuke menjawab sambil meninggalkan Itachi yang menatapnya kesal.

***

"Tapi kenapa?"

"Mungkin ini takdir Tuhan untuk kita, Sakura."

"Kakashi! Kau bilang kau akan selalu mencintaiku, tapi kenapa kau memutuskan hubungan kita tanpa alasan yang jelas?!"

"Alasan yang tidak jelas?!" Kakashi menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan, berusaha mengendalikan emosinya.

"Kau pikir bagaimana perasaanku melihat satu-satunya gadis yang kucintai berpelukan dengan adik sahabatku sendiri?!"

"Berpelukan?"

"Tunggu.. maksudmu..Sasuke? kau melihatnya?"

"Bukan Cuma aku. Itachi juga. Memalukan!"

Sakura mulai menangis…

"Kakashi, aku bisa jelaskan," Sakura menarik tangan Kakashi yang beranjak meninggalkannya.

"Terima kasih, Sakura. Kau yang membuatku paling bahagia, tapi kau juga yang menghancurkan hidupku," Kakashi berjalan pergi sambil menepis tangan Sakura.

***

BRUGGHH…!!!!

"Apa-apaan KAU?!"

"Aku hanya ingin menyadarkanmu dari kebodohanmu!" (sebenernya aku gak rela nulis my husband bodoh. XP)

"Apa maksudmu?!" Kakashi meringis memegangi perutnya yang dipukul Sasuke barusan.

"Sakura sudah sampai batas kemampuannya untuk bertahan hidup. Apa kau masih tidak ingin menjenguknya?"

"Bodoh sekali Sakura mencintai orang sepertimu."

"Aku mencintai Sakura," Kakashi bangkit dan menatap mata Sasuke.

"Aku tidak peduli. Tapi kau sudah membuatnya menangis dan tidak mempercayainya!" Sasuke balas menatap mata Kakashi.

"Aku sangat mencintainya, dan aku tahu yang bias membuatnya tersenyum di hari terakhirnya adalah kau."

"Tapi kenapa kau memeluknya?! Menyentuhnya?!"

"Jadi,, hanya karena itu?" Sasuke tersenyum dan mulai menceritakan semuanya…

***

"Kau yakin Sakura akan memaafkanku?"

"Yang bisa memaksanya minum obat untuk menyembuhkan Leukimianya kan hanya kau.

Mustahil dia tidak memaafkanmu."

"Jadi, setelah aku memutuskannya, dia tidak minum obat?" Kakashi berkata dengan wajah shock dan khawatir."

"Aku benar-benar bodah. Apa sakura akan bertahan?"

"Berdo'a saja," jawab Sasuke sambil menatap fokus jalan yang ada didepannya.

"Err.. Sasuke? Apa kau tidak terlalu ngebut?"

"Tenang saja, kau ingin cepat bertemu Sakura kan?"

"Iya, tapi.."

BRAKKK…!!

Dan sirine Ambulans pun terdengar meraung-raung di depan mobil Sasuke yang hancur.

"Sakura.." terdengar rintihan dari bawah mobil.

"Disini ada yang hidup…!" teriak polisi yang sedang mengevakuasi.

***

"Bagaimana keadaanmu hari ini Kakashi?"

"Maafkan aku Itachi, kalau bukan karena aku, Sasuke.."

"Sudahlah, itu kan kecelakaan."

"Kau mau mengunjungi makam mereka hari ini? Biar aku temani…" menerima anggukan Kakashi, Itachi pun membantu memapah Kakashi yang kaki kirinya masih dibalut gips.

***

_Epilog:_

"_Aku… tidak bisa Sasuke, aku mencintai Kakashi."_

_Kau memang luar biasa Sakura, bahkan kau mempertahankan sekali cintamu pada Kakashi."_

"_Mungkin ini konyol, tapi aku ingin menikah dengannya," Sakura tersenyum._

"_Sebenarnya aku sangat kecewa, dan aku ingin sekali menghilangkan Kakashi dari muka bumi ini, haha.. yasudah, kita bersahabat saja."_

"UHUUkk…"_ Sakura terbatuk dan menutupi mulutnya dengan tangan._

"_Sakura, kau kenapa?"_

"_Jangan bilang pada Kakashi soal ini. Kumohon," Sakura menatap Sasuke sambil membersihkan tangannya dari darah._

"_Kyaaa… apa yang kau lakukan?!" Sakura kaget ketika tiba-tiba Sasuke memeluknya._

"_Pelukan dari sahabat. Aku benar-benar kagum padamu, minggu depan aku kembali k Suna. Aku pasti akan sangat merindukanmu. Tolong biarkan seperti ini sebentar," Sasuke tersenyum saat dirasakannya tangan Sakura memeluknya juga._

THE END

**Aduuh … ini pairing KakaSaku, SasuSaku, apa KakaIta??**

**Haha maaf kalo akhirnya kaya begini. Buat yang gak ngeh ma ceritanya, epilognya init uh flashback dari chap 1 bagian akhirnya. (makanya baca dulu chap 1'a.. hehe). Ini juga yang diceritain Sasuke ke Kakashi, sampe ahkirnya dia mau jenguk Sakura di rumah sakit.**

**RIPIUU yyahh.. =3**

**aku juga mau ngucapin makasih sama yang udah nau baca dan ripiu. **

**MayukaRui, HinaNia Uzu-aurora, Raiko Azawa, dhitta, Chiwe-SasuSaku, Uchiha Moritani, Azuka kanahara, Awan hitam.**

**Terutama THE BIS THANKS *halah* buat k Awan hitam. Fic kk yang pertama aku baca, jadinya aku suka KakaSaku deh.**

**Sekali lagi, ripiu okeh, kasih tau salah aku dimana.. **

**Ohh yyahh, AU itu apa sih? XP**


End file.
